Mother May I
by RockfordGirl26
Summary: Paul and Laura's dark haired, blue eyed five year old daughter asks them for a baby brother. How do they react to their daughter's question. In this world, Kate and Paul were married and divorced, so their three kids still exist.


A/N: A one-shot that popped into my mind. A world where Paul and Laura get together, Please read and review. I own nothing.

"Mommy, can I have a baby brother?" Five year old Delaney Weston asked her mother without looking up from her coloring page. Laura couldn't help but smile as she turned from the stove to look at her dark haired, blue eyed daughter. Delaney reminded her so much of herself in that she would come right out and ask a question. She was also like Paul in that, even at five years old, she would contemplate the answer she was given before asking a follow up question. Sometimes, though, she would just give a simple "Okay".

Laura turned around, trying to hide the smile on her face, and continued to stir the ground beef that she was browning on the stove, "Well, sweetie, that's something that you'll have to ask your daddy about when he gets done with his patients." The little girl continued to color and responded with a simple, "Okay." Delaney's question made Laura smile. Frankly, she had been waiting for this question because many of Delaney's classmates have siblings and Paula and Laura had seen the way she looked at her classmate's families. Sure, Delaney had two older brothers and an older sister, but the age difference made it hard for them to be really close.

About an hour later, Paul exited his office and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Paul" Laura said with a smile as she was getting three plates from the cabinet. Paul walked over to the little girl at the table and gave her a kiss on top of the head, "How was school, sweetheart? Hey, looks like dinner is ready, you better put your things up and get washed up." Delaney smiled up at her father, "Hi daddy! School was good. Did you know my friend Johnny's mom dad a new baby? Now Johnny has two little brothers and a little sister." Before Paul had time to respond to her, she was skipping down the hallway to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Paul walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Well, where did all of that come from?" Paul asked as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink. Laura carried the plates and silverware to the table. "Well, your daughter has informed me that she would like a baby brother." Laura continued all while trying to hide the grin on her face. "I told her that she would have to talk to you. You know, because I can't do that myself." Paul nodded his head as he was listening to one of his patients. "Okay, and what did Delaney say when you told her that?" Laura replied to Paul just as simply as their daughter did, "Okay".

Over the sound of silverware clanking on plates, Paul and Laura told each other about their day. As the minutes passed by, Paul waited for his five year old daughter to ask him about the prospect of he and Laura having another baby. The family of three was clearing the dishes off of the table and just when he thought that Delaney had forgotten about the whole thing, "Daddy, mommy said I have to ask you if I can have a baby brother." Paul gave his wife a look that told her not to make him laugh as he led Delaney to the table so they could have a serious conversation, "Well, what you understand is that even if your mom and I did have another baby, there's no guarantee that we would have a boy. You could end up with a baby sister. Is that something you would be okay with that?" Paul could see the wheels turning in her mind as she constructed her careful response," Yes. I know I have Rosie, and Ian, and Max, but I want a sibling closer to my age. I see my friends and they all have siblings close to their age." Paul nodded his head, "Okay, you'll have to let mom and I discuss this. This isn't a decision that we can make lightly. So, you have to understand that just because you want it, that doesn't mean that it will happen." Just as she had earlier, Delaney responded to her father with a simple, "Okay". With that said, she ran off to get her coloring book and crayons.

That evening after Delaney was tucked into bed, Paul and Laura Weston were in their master bathroom getting ready for bed. "So, Paul, you told Delaney that we would have to discuss the prospect of another baby." Paul nodded as he swished the mouthwash around in his mouth. "I mean, do you think that another baby is something you want?" Paul wiped his mouth, "I do think it would be nice for Delaney to have a sibling closer to her own age. I mean Ian is 25, Rosie is 21, and Max is 16. I think it would be beneficial for her."

"How do you feel about it?" Paul asked Laura as he watched her rub lotion into her hands. "Well, I'm turning 34 and you're turning 60. The question becomes, are we ready for a new baby?" The couple moved into their bedroom, "Listen,Paul, as long as our ages don't bother you, and we both know that there are certain risks that come with that, I'm all for it. I had been toying around with the idea of asking you if you wanted another baby anyway. Leave it up to our daughter to do that for me." Paul gave her that half-smile that she fell in love with and rolled over so that their lips were barely touching, "I think we should try and see what happens."


End file.
